Puffer-type circuit-interrupters utilizing a movable operating-cylinder, carrying a nozzle structure and a movable contact structure, and sliding over a relatively fixed piston member are well known in the art. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,261, issued July 31, 1956, to Lingal et al, and also to U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,418, issued Apr. 9, 1957, to Owens et al. Additional interrupting structures are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,407, issued June 28, 1971 to Frink et al., the latter patent illustrating a movable piston member carried by an operating cylinder, and sliding over a fixed orifice member to inject compressed gas into a pair of separable tubular venting contacts. Valve action provided between two vented contacts separable to establish arcing is shown in Frink et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,407 issued June 28, 1971 and Leeds U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,479 issued Oct. 30, 1973.
It is desired in the present application to effect certain interrupting improvements in puffer-type interruption of the present invention over the puffer-type circuit-interrupters of the foregoing patents and the prior art to enable them to more effectively and quickly interrupt high-magnitude charging and magnetizing currents at high voltages, while at the same time not requiring additional series breaks in the circuit.